


所有的东西都闻上去像廉价酒

by AnnaBrown



Series: Code Word For Help 翻译 [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, Techno被人骚扰了我很抱歉, alchohol, partys, techno gets harassed for a little bit I’m sorry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBrown/pseuds/AnnaBrown
Summary: 原作者：Tobys_paradox（已授权）我只是个拙劣的翻译机器，请去支持原作者快速地翻动着自己的通讯录，Techno可以感觉到自己的手在颤抖，他需要给一个人发消息。他觉得Phil肯定睡了，现在太晚了。他打开了和Tommy的对话框，开始打字。“你在给谁发消息？”女孩抓着他的手，抬起头问道。他尴尬地笑了笑：“哦，我只是在问我弟弟一些事情而已。”天为什么Dream一定要把他拉到这个派对里来呢？
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Code Word For Help 翻译 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167500
Kudos: 4





	所有的东西都闻上去像廉价酒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything Smells of Cheap Alcohol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619573) by [Tobys_paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobys_paradox/pseuds/Tobys_paradox). 



> 作者的Note：  
> 不知道为什么我的文风变了？我不知道从第一篇过来的朋友们你们看不看得出来。我不知道我喜不喜欢这种变化，抱歉。
> 
> 译者的Note：  
> 我恨定语后置
> 
> 以及这是我第一次在AO3上发表文章，如果Tag有错或者语言不当请一定要告诉我plz
> 
> 与DSMP剧情里的血神不一样，而是社恐且有点软弱的Techno预警！还有如果有猪猪的妈妈粉或者女友粉可能会被冒犯到，请及时止损退出文档。

Techno打了个冷颤，太阳穴随着音乐的鼓点砰砰作响。他从自己手中的纸杯里抬起头，和房间对面的女孩视线相撞。他迅速地把头再度低下，看着可乐的眼神像是这是整个屋子里最迷人的东西。LED灯发出的彩色灯光笼罩了整个屋子，混杂着其它的光源。他透过敞开的大门看到其它的房间同样热闹，而他可不敢跑到楼上的卧室里一探究竟。

是Dream把他拉过来的，说这是17岁的专属派对，而Techno以前很少参加过。然而不久前Dream就撇下了Techno并且到现在都没回来，也许是在和George，Sapnap见面。他的猜测在看到喝嗨了的George被另外两人举在空中的时候得到了证实。

感到肩上被人戳了一下，他整个人僵在原地，从纸杯里抬起头。Techno盯着面前这个不久前和他眼神接触的姑娘。她穿着一条黑色短裙，和一条配套的束腰皮带。这身搭配很不错，他承认，但他没想到会有人穿着这身来参加一个家庭派对。

“嘿，我叫Anise。”女生抬头看着他，卷曲的黑色头发阻碍了她的视线。

Techno又一次移开了视线，看向放零食的地方。他扫过桌上的几包薯片和一些罐装可乐。那里还有一壶酒精饮料，他猜测。Techno一直远离任何酒精饮品，他不希望让Phil一脸忧愁地看到醉醺醺回家的他。他以前从没醉过，因为他从来没有被邀请参加过任何有关酒精的派对。

Anise还站在那里，被无视没有使她的自信心受到半点挫折：“我喜欢你的头发，你用的是什么牌子的染发剂？”

他的粉色头发使他无论走到哪里都会吸引大片的注意力，他应该料到的。他再次无视了她，抿了口杯中的饮料。

“哦，拜托，和我说说话吧！起码告诉我你的名字。”她把Techno的无礼行为当作玩笑一带而过，把他的沉默当作可爱的举动而非刻薄。

他放下手中的杯子——反正里面大部分已经喝完了——叹了口气，道：“Techno。”

女生困惑地嗯了一声，被他低沉的声音惊讶到以至于无法接收任何信息。

“我的名字。”Techno低下头看着她，尽力避免眼神接触，“我的名字是Techno。”

Anise很高兴能从他嘴里撬出了一丝信息。她喝了一口饮料，因酒精滑进胃里的灼烧感而皱眉蹙额。她还站在原地，没有对Techno窘迫的表现感到反感。她显然并不明白为什么他们周围几乎没有人，Techno外貌英俊又着装体面，更别提他的声音如此有魅力。

他的身高在人群当中非常突出，整个屋子里只有寥寥几人可以和他相比。Techno把杯中的饮料喝光，把纸杯握在手里，不确定垃圾桶的方位。他已经后悔来参加派对了，而他不过才在这里待了半个多小时。没过多久这里大部分的人要么喝醉了要么已经完全不省人事。他想起来自己为什么不经常出来的原因了。

“所以，你来这里做什么？你看上去挺孤单的。”Anise把手放在了他的胳膊上，略微靠近了些。看上去她短期内是不会放过Techno的。

他的视线再度锁定在了Dream和他的朋友身上，他们周围聚集了一小群人，他不确定他们打算做什么。“我和一个朋友一起来的，虽然看起来他好像抛下我了。”

“Aw，这太糟糕了。”Techno不喜欢女生眼中同情的目光，“如果你不介意的话，我可以和你一起待一会儿。”

他再度无视了她。他并不想要陪伴，但他也不想让自己看上去比现在还要无礼。他在这个派对上除了Dream和他的同伴其他谁也不认识。他也并非是被邀请到这个派对的，最多算是强行被拽过来的。他不想就这么离开，鉴于是他开车过来的，他不确定如果他离开后Dream要怎样回家。Techno并不擅长开车，平时也没什么必要。他生活中的一切都离他们的住处非常近，所以步行无论何时对他而言都是最简单的出行方式。

Anise抓住了他的手，将他拉进了人群之中。她把空杯子扔在地上——几乎整个地板上都是纸杯子。Techno还没反应过来，就已经被更多醉酒的人环绕住了。另一个姑娘——看上去是Anise的朋友，递给她另一杯酒。

她想把酒递给Techno，在收到摇头的回应之后，便自顾自地喝了起来。他不知道Anise善不善长喝酒，还是她在和自己说话之前已经喝了不少，但她的舞步越来越自信了。她继续握着Techno的手，而Techno不安地躲闪着她的凝视。

她紧贴着Techno，把他拉到了零食区。当Anise问他是否口渴的时候，他拿起了一罐可乐。他今天绝对不想喝酒。

当Anise试图把他拉到楼梯上的时候，Techno开始放慢了脚步。他已经看到两个人在走廊处亲热了。在两人脱衣服的时候，Techno移开了视线。

“来吧，Techno，我们可以来找点乐子。这毕竟是个派对！”她最后几个音节被淹没在酒中而模糊不清。

他做了个鬼脸：“我真的不觉得你想在醉酒的状态下做任何事。”他抬头看了看天花板，思索着接下来该说什么，“而且我也不想和一个喝的烂醉如泥的人做任何事，这感觉不太对。”

她翻了个白眼，撩起袖子：“相信我，我想做这个！不管喝没喝醉，我知道我想要什么。”

Techno一边摇着头一边试图把抽回自己的手臂。Anise因此加重了手上的力道。她又拉了拉Techno的胳膊，用上了全身的力气。Techno跌跌撞撞地向前晃了晃，试图在他们摔倒在地之前稳住身形，他顶住了他们身边的墙壁作为支撑。

“为什么我们就不能待在这里聊聊天呢？”他面无表情，对面前的处境感到焦虑。

“行吧，我们可以聊聊。”她生气地说道，开始向主厅走去。

“好，谢谢。”他松了口气——他甚至不知道他一直憋着。（He let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in.）

Anise抓住机会让他们十指相扣，她显然现在只想和Techno待在一起。Techno咬着自己的嘴唇，试图不去在意Anise的手给自己带来的不适感。

“我该走了，和我一起来的人大概已经醉倒了，我得把他送回家。”他低下头看着她的头顶，说道。

Anise抬起头，酒杯被她扔到了地上，里面的液体四溅。她完全无视了溅到她和她朋友身上的酒液，抓紧了Techno的手。Techno完全可以抽回手，可他不想太用力导致女孩受伤。

“什么？为什么？你不能走！”她的语气中充满着烦躁。

Techno感觉心一沉，睁大了眼睛。为什么他不能离开？他现在只想回家。如果可以远离这个派对，他宁愿和Tommy一起看《飞屋环游记》。

Techno叹了口气，移开了视线，他的手慢慢伸向口袋里的手机，他把手机拿了出来，当屏幕亮起的强度超出意料的时候不住地皱眉。

Anise迅速地注意到了那抹强光而看了过来。她试图从Techno手中抢过手机，眯起双眼，脸纠成了一团。

“我说了你不准走！那包括了不准叫人来接你。”当Techno把手机举到她够不到地地方时，她忍不住地发牢骚。

Techno慌了，他可以感觉到他被Anise握着的手在出汗。“我没有！我只是在给我的弟弟发消息。”

她怒视着Techno，没有注意到他又湿又粘的手。见Anise没有再抢的手机的意思之后，Techno小心的用空着的那只手输入了解锁密码。他打开了信息软件然后盯着它看了几秒。他要发消息给谁呢，Wilbur还是Tommy？或者他可以选择更保险的途径直接发消息给老爸。他打开了和Tommy的消息界面，因为不久前他弟弟问的一个蠢问题，他的消息处在列表的最上面。

“嘿，Tommy，你晚饭吃的什么？:D”

他颤抖着手匆忙打出了这条消息。他知道这个问题很蠢，他现在身处在派对地点，没理由关心自己的小弟晚餐吃的是什么。但Tommy应该能明白他的意思，鉴于他从来不会用颜表情。他的暗号是Tommy的主意，因为他知道自己的没有语调的哥哥从来不会用任何方式表达感情，即便是在发短信的时候。

当Techno看到代表对方正在回复的三个点的时候，他倍感庆幸。

“Dad做了披萨：）我们很想你，希望你很快就会回家。”

他阻止了自己发出解脱的叹息声。Tommy明白了短信的意思。现在他只需要等他们过来，他们要怎么把他救出来？他不知道。但他们家离这里只有10分钟的车程。

“听上去不错，希望他们喜欢他们的晚餐。”Anise盯着他的手机，几乎在逐字逐句地分析他们地对话。

他尴尬地笑了，因为缺少情绪这笑声几乎像是假装出来的。“当然，我确定他们很喜欢。”

Anise又拉了拉他的手，边晃边走：“我要再来一杯，之前那杯掉到地上了。”她语气里的兴高采烈自他们两个见面以来就没有减弱过。

“你不觉得你喝的够多了吗？”这个问题有些伤人但是却很正确。

她笑了，当他们靠近桌子之后又拿起了一杯酒。“这是个派对，别那么无聊。”

他们站在零食桌旁边，其中一个明显有些不耐烦。Techno抓起一包薯片——谢天谢地他的两只手都解脱了。他慢慢地吃着薯片，希望如果他在吃东西的话就不需要开口说话。Anise说着什么，大多都是令人难以理解的话题。他把能理解的都隔绝在外，试图使自己因为这一系列事件而紧绷的神经放松下来。

他不知道过了多久，他希望这时间足够让他的家人赶到这间屋子。他知道Phil这时候大概在加速赶来，他讨厌自己的孩子处于任何不安的情景下。希望他不会拿到罚单，这会让事情变得更糟糕。

Techno把空包装扔进他在桌下找到的垃圾桶里。对比这屋子里的人满人患，这垃圾桶出奇的干净。但，他也看得见地上和桌上大量的纸杯。

Anise拿出了她的手机，打开了通讯录。她已经写下了Techno的名字，还添上了照片。他的名字被拼错了，还在两边加上了大量的爱心。

他接过她手里的手机，一点都不情愿把自己的手机号告诉一个在派对上随便撞见的姑娘。他盯着手机，记不起自己的手机号，这样就算他想输也输不了。

“Oi，Techno！”一只手环过他的肩膀把他拉了下来，“很高兴在这里见到你。”

Techno推搡着Wilbur，一点都不喜欢他揉乱自己的头发。他停留在那个奇怪的拥抱之中，没有办法挣脱。

“抱歉小姐，我恐怕要带他走了。”Wilbur把手机塞回给Anise，迅速把Techno拽开了。

Wilbur握住了他的手，引领着他来到大门口。他可以感觉到Techno的手在颤抖。

“嘿，等等！”Anise在他们的身后快步走着，紧追不舍，“我还没拿到他的号码。”

他们加速了，到达了前门口。Wilbur迅速拉开铰链，打开了大门。Techno可以看见Phil的车就在房子的不远处，前面早已被停满了车子。他们直直地向车子的方向跑去。

Tommy在他们靠近的瞬间打开车门，看着他们冲向汽车。Techno先上了车，Wilbur在他身后摔上了车门。他们看到Anise站在庭院里，她的一些朋友站在门口。她明显在紧跟他们跑向车子的半途就放弃了。快跑对于他们而言的确有些戏剧化了，但Techno在害怕而Wilbur只想带他尽快地逃离那里。

“你还好吗，Big man？”Tommy被挤在车门和Techno之间，当他们两个钻进车里的时候就被推搡到了一边。

Techno向对面挪了一点，给Tommy一些呼吸的空间。他可以感觉到自己几乎在像车子一样震动着，肾上腺素游遍了全身，派对导致的焦虑加剧了他的症状。他的呼吸短促，他感觉自己在逐渐升温的汽车里逐渐暖和了起来。他点点头回应了Tommy的问题，即便这只是个谎言。

Tommy坐直了身子，背靠着车门。他们都在后座蜷缩着，但Wilbur拒绝坐到前面去。“我能碰你吗？还是说这过界了？”

Techno看了看他，微微点了点头。Tommy迅速用双手环住了Techno。他把头靠在Tommy的肩膀上，在怀抱中逐渐放松下来。Tommy效仿着Techno，把头靠在了Techno裸露出来的脖颈处。

“我很抱歉把你们吓坏了。这情况也没有那么糟糕。”他的声音颤抖着。

Phil转身，把手放在不是Tommy靠着的那一侧肩膀：“我很高兴你给我们发了短信，我宁愿我们被吓坏了也不愿对你所处的情形一无所知。”他微笑着，即便他们都知道他还在担心，“我们都知道你不擅长社交，没事的。”

“谢了，Dad。”他闭上了眼睛，手臂环着Tommy的身体。

一路上他都一直闭着眼睛，除了轻柔的音乐声和偶尔提起的短暂对话以外，车内几乎安静无声。

车慢慢地停在了家门口，整个车程感觉比十分钟短多了。车的移动使他进入了平静，他不再像之前一样颤抖得那么厉害了。他试图起身，但Tommy靠在他肩上的重量让他坐了回去。他转过头看向他的小弟，Tommy闭着眼睛，嘴巴微微张开。

“他已经睡死了？”Phil透过后视镜看着他们，咧着嘴笑着，显然被瞌睡男孩（sleepy boy）逗乐了。

Wilbur已经下了车，一只手抵着车门大笑。“Well，他的确很累了。”

“你想叫醒他吗，Tech？”Phil柔声说道，不想没有原因地叫醒Tommy。

虽然他们看不见，但Techno露出了微笑，他微微地摇摇头：“不，没关系，我可以抱他回去。”

“你确定？他几乎要比你高了。”Wilbur又笑了。

“Yeah，但他瘦极了。”Phil边点头边说。的确，Tommy和他一样高的人相比太瘦了。

Techno温柔地移动着他们两个，这样他可以更容易把Tommy抱出车子。他在抱起Tommy的时候遇到了点困难但没有大碍。他们走到了前门，Wilbur和Techno等着Phil打开大门。他们在玄关脱下鞋和外套，Phil确保他们把鞋脱到了门垫上。Wilbur穿上了Tommy的拖鞋，把它们甩到了起居室的方向。Phil看了看他，一言不发地叹了口气离开了，即便他应该告诉他不能这么做。

Techno走进起居室，把Tommy放在了沙发上，确保他的头下垫着枕头。Wilbur坐在Tommy的头边（sat by the boys head）抚弄着他的头发。他没精打采地坐在那儿，看上去随时都要失去意识。

“我要去洗澡，我闻上去就像那些劣质酒一样。”Techno低头看了看衬衫，谢天谢地他没有弄脏衣服。

Wilbur歪着头看他：“你没喝酒，对吧？你看上去没喝醉。”

他不屑地笑了下，摇头回应Wilbur的问题。他怎么会呢？他们都知道他不喜欢酒的味道。他和其他人不一样，他不喜欢热闹，他更愿意待在家里。

他上了楼，沿着走廊走到他的卧室。Techno打开灯，环视着房间。他松了口气，拿出他最喜欢的睡衣。同时，在去浴室之前给手机接上了电源。

温热的水流让他僵硬的肩膀得到了放松。水流落到地砖上的声音很响。他快速洗完了澡，希望到楼下和其他人一起休息。当把水龙头关上的时候他感到阵阵寒意，但他马上用毛巾包裹住了身体。等擦干了身体，他穿上了睡衣，用另一条毛巾擦干头发。

把脏衣服扔进房间的篮子里——那里很黑，Techno希望自己的准头没那么差。他走下楼，当他到达起居室的时候他看见Wilbur就坐在原来的地方睡着了。

Phil起身向他走来。双手环抱住他。Techno发出一声满足的叹息，他在父亲的怀抱下感到安心，他尽可能地加深了这个拥抱。他们站在那里，一时间寂静无声，只是听着彼此地呼吸声。

“我很高兴你一切安好，Techno。”Phil是第一个打破沉默的。

Techno把头靠在对方的肩膀上：“谢谢你过来接我，Dad。”

他把Techno领向另外两人睡在的沙发上。Techno可以感觉到自己的眼睛因为急需睡眠而发干发涩，他用空着的那只手揉了揉眼睛，另一只手臂仍坏绕着年长的那位。Phil让他坐下，Techno任由自己的身体倒在了沙发上。Phil离开了片刻，带回来几条毯子。他展开其中一条，把它盖在了最小的孩子的身上，把下一条递给几乎快要睡着的Wilbur。

他坐到Techno身侧，头靠在他的肩上。他摊开一条毯子，盖住了他们的腿。Techno抓起遥控器打开电视，把电视声音调低确保不会吵醒其他两位。他在网飞（Netflix）上随便找了部电影，在确定不是恐怖主题或是特别吵闹的电影之后按下了播放键。

Techno安心地靠在父亲的怀里，闭上了眼睛。随着电影的切入切出他进入了梦乡，酒精的味道终于开始消退了。


End file.
